Henry Haddock (Hiccelsa Modern AU)
by Markuro
Summary: Henry Haddock is the son of Stoick Vast, a multi-millionare that owns Vast Tech, and his mother Valka Vast, she is one of the best teachers in the US. When summer breaks come Henry goes on a road trip to Arendelle with his dog, Toothless. In Arendelle he will find both friends and enemies.(Will)Contain: Murder, Sexual themes and Blood.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and I am not really good in english

so if you see any misspellings or things like that it's because of

my bad english or because of google translate, but I will try to get as much as I can correct.

This is a Hiccup x Elsa fanfiction and it will contain some adult themes.

(Murder, Sexual themes and Blood).

Chapter 1: Henry Haddock

Henry Haddock. He was not your average teenager, he was a genius because his

mother, Valka, was one of the best teachers in the US and his father, Stoick, was the owner of Vast Tech. A multi-billion company that makes everything from high-tech cars to weapons.

Henry was a 17 years old teenager, he had brilliant green eyes,

a strong yet thin and tall body. His hair was wild and it was quite obvious that he

did not care how his hair looked, but all the girls loved his wild hairstyle.

He had some freckles in his face but you had to be very close to see them.

He was the richest and hottest guy in the school, even some of the guys thought that he was sexy, but most of them was just jealous.

A thing the girls did not exactly love about him was that he did not rush into things.

He had to think over things before he did it to make sure he did not do anything

stupid or something he did not wanna do. So he did not have a girlfriend because they would probably use him to get what they wanted and say to everyone else that she had the best there was one thing that no one knew exept his dad and his mom, was that Henry builded and drew small, yet amazing and creative inventions that his father would look and if he liked them he would manufacture them and sell them and gave Henry a small amount of the profit. He lived in the biggest house in the neightborhood and it was painted white, it had 27 rooms and 4 floors

HENRY'S POV

'What should i do now?' I was alone in my house where I and my parents and my dog, a Australian Shepard called Toothless lived.

'I could invent something new!' But then I remembered that

I did not have Toothless. Whenever I created something I used to ask toothless if I should make it, and incredibly he seemed to understand what I had said down to every word and he would nod if liked the idea or he would shake if he did not like the idea. 'I could call some friends over and have a small party' but then I remembered than all of my friends only cared about my money,look or my cute dog Toothless.

''What are I gonna do!'' I said to no one, but myself.

''I could go to another city and mabye go to a bar'' I thought about then I decided that I should leave Berk for awhile and go to another city to relax.

'Hmm... where should I go?' I said as I looked at a map I had hanging on my wall. It showed Berk, Corona, Arendelle and Burgess.

'Mabye I should wait for Toothless and let him decide''Where is he anyway?'

Then I heard my mother come home and a bark from the living room.

''Toothless!'' I shouted and ran down the stairs to meet my buddy.

Toothless jumped onto me so hard that I fell down with Toothless standing over me and licking me like his life depended on it.''Stop Toothless!'' I shouted while I laughed and Toothless stopped licking me and sat next to me, while my mother just smiled at me and my dog.''How was school today dear''My mother said while

she was walking to the kitchen to make dinner.''It was okay mom, nothing bad happened'' I said while walking up the stairs to his room.''Dinner will be at 6am Henry!''She shouted to me from the kitchen.''Okay mom'' I replied.

I walked in my room and began taking down the map I had, I then put it on the floor gently.''Where should we go Toothless? We could go to Corona, Arendelle or Burgess, which one?'' Toothless lifted his paw and put it on Arendelle.

''Okay bud, Arendelle it is'' I then began packing some of my clothes while Toothless watched me. I then went and got my wallet, cellphone, ID and driver

license. My mom then shouthed ''Dinner'' ''Okay mom!'' I shouted back.

I came down and I then sat at the table and I did not see my father so I asked mom ''Where is dad?''''He is having a meeting with Gobber''

Gobber was my god father and my father's best friend since he and dad was 9 years old. ''Okay'' We then began eating but then I remembered that I had forgotten to feed Toothless, so I stood up and walked to Toothless food bowl.

''Henry I have already feeded Toothless when I took a walk with him''. I stopped and walked back to the table and said ''Thanks mom''.

I walked back to the table and sat down again before he remembered what I wanted to say to her ''Mom I want to drive to Arendelle to relax a little bit, is it okay?'' My mother looked at me before she said '' Okay but you must take with you Toothless and summer break don't start after you are done with tomorrows school so you must wait until after you are done with school tomorrow''

I then said something my mother did not like ''Fuck'', ''Henry!'' She shouthed,

before she said ''If I hear that you say that word or any other bad words I will not let you go on your little road trip, is that understood?'' She said a little bit angry.

''Yes mom, sorry mom'' I said while he looked down.

The rest of the day I packed things I had forgotten and I planned my little road trip to Arendelle.

When I was done it was late so I went to my bed and I took of my clothes before I jumped in my bed and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther 2

VALKA'S POV

I was in the kitchen making some egg and bacon for Henry and me, Stoick had left early to catch a early plane so he was not home. When the eggs and the bacon was done I went up to Henry's room and knocked on the door ''Henry'' I said but when I heard no respond I walked in and saw my son sleeping peacefully with Toothless's head on his chest. I walked to him and woke up Toothless first but when he was awake he stood up and walked closer to Henry's face and began licking him in his open mouth.

HENRY'S POV

When I woke up I felt something warm and wet in my mouth so when I opened my eyes I saw Toothless licking me, I bolted up and said ''EWW... Toothless why would you do that?'' I tried to drink some water I had on my nightstand and began drinking it trying to get Toothless's salvia taste away. Then I saw my mom and asked her ''Why did you not stop him?'' I said a little bit angry. My mother ignored my question and said ''Come on Henry, get up it's the last day of school remember?'' she said with a smile it was then I remembered my road trip to Arendelle.

''I have made some bacon and egg for us, and your father will come home after you are done with school to say goodbye to you.''she said while walking out off my room with Toothless and down the stairs. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and dressing myself. After a few minutes minuts I came down and walked towards the kitchen. ''Mom where is Toothless?'' I asked when I could not see him with my mother, '' Oh he is in the backyard probably digging down one of his bones.

''Ok I'll go get him'' When I got to the backyard I found Toothless digging,

''Toothless come'' Toothless looked up from the hole in the ground he had made and ran to me and began licking my hands. ''Okay Toothless stop stop, ok when I get home from school we head for Arendelle, ok?'' Toothless barked in reply looking very excited. I walked back to the kitchen to eat my breakfast, when I was almost done my mom handed me a small metal square with 3 buttons. ''What is this? I asked confused. My mother replied ''Push the button at the corner'' I pushed the button,

and a key poped up that's when I realised what it was, it was the key to my new car.

The key was a small metal square with 3 button, one to unlock the car, one to lock it and one to make the key pop up. ''OMG YES YES YES'' I hugged my mom as hard as I could '' Thank you mom'' I then ran to the garage to look at my car.

Since my father was millionare, I had gotten a Bugatti Veyron.

It was black but had some orange color at the base of the car. I

and he was extremely excited about it. When I got to the garage and opened the front gate I got so many butteflies in my stomach that I could might as well just fly to the school. There in my, well my father's garage was a Bugatti Veyron, the car I had always wanted. I opened the door and started the engine, I just sat there lisening to the engine roar, but then my mother came and put me out of my daydreaming.

''Henry you are late for school, go now!'' she said and I said goodbye and went to school driving my new car.

AT THE SCHOOL(TIME SKIP)

EVERYONE THAT WAS OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL, EXEPT HENRY POV (LOL)

When the Bugatti parked everyone watched the 2.5million dollar**(I googled it) **car in the parking lot. Everyone was silent when they saw Henry step out of the car and grabbing his backpack from the passenger seat and locked the car walking towards the school entrance. When he was inside most of the girls went to chase Henry and ask him a ton of question about the car, just to get his attention, while the boys walked to the car and looked at the amazing car that was parked in front of them.

''OMG'' ''Holy shit'' some of the boys muttered while they just stared at the car.

Then Scotty(Henry's cousin, on his mother's side) shouted ''That spoiled motherfucker''

SCOTTY'S POV

I just saw my cousin drive a fucking Bugatti, he does not deserve such a car.

What should I do, oh I know I'll steal his keys and claim the car for myself. I searched for my cousin and when I found him he was surrounded by girls shouting different question about absolutely everything. ''HENRY'' I shouted but he could not hear me so I took a deep breath and shouthed at the top of my lungs ''SHUT UP!'' every girls stopped talking and looked at me and I said ''Go away I need to talk to my cousin'' I said angrily and the girls got the message and scattered and went to their own classes.

HENRY'S POV

When I walked into the school all the girls ran up to me and began shouting question after question. My head almost exploded from all the noise but then I heard someone shout ''SHUT UP'' all the girls stopped asking me question and looked at the one who shouted and to my suprise it was Scotty. He said angrily ''Go away I need to talk to my cousin'' I was quite surprised that he wanted to talk to me because he usualy just ignores me, but here he is wanting to talk to me. After they had all left my cousin walked up to me and said ''Give me the key to your car Henry and I will not hurt you''

He tried to be as tall and intimidating as possible but he was not as high as me so his intimidating did not work at all. I then suddenly became angry at him because I just realised that he wanted to steal my car keys to my resently new car so I looked down at him with a angry face and I shouthed ''NO'' I saw Scotty take a few steps back.

Everyone knew that I always carried a knife on me and I know MMA so I could deal some damage if I wanted to.

SCOTTY'S POV

My cousin looked angry and shouthed ''NO'', I took a few steps backwards.

Shit, I need to get away, and with that I ran away from him scared and angry that my plan had failed.

AFTER SCHOOL (TIME SKIP)

HENRY'S POV

The day had gone pretty good I got a A on my history test

and a B+ on my science test. When school was done and we had said goodbye to each others I walked to my car and drove home. When I got home I shouthed ''Toothless''. Toothless came jumping down the stairs towards me. ''Hi Toothless are you ready?'' Toothless jumped up and down in excitment and went to the car and sat in front of the passenger door waiting for me to open it for him.

''Okay just wait Toothless I just have to get my stuff and say goodbye to mom and dad'' I walked to the livingroom where my mother and father watched a comedy.

''Bye mom''I said while hugging her and walked to my father '' Bye dad'' hugging him aswell. ''Bye Henry'' they said in unison. I walked to his car and started the car and then opened the passenger door for Toothless ''Come on Toothless''

When I had buckled my seat belt and made sure Toothless was comfortable

I began my 8 hour drive to Arendelle. When I had gotten out of the city and

on the highway I began speeding up driving pass multiple cars.

I felt alive driving on the highway at 120 mph (193 km/h)

I knew that it was huge risk driving so fast on the highway with cops everywhere but I just felt so alive driving at such a high speed. But then I saw a police car parked in a parking lot with two police officers checking the speed of every car that went pass it, so I slowed down as fast as I could driving pass the at 60 mph (96km/h). When I had passed them and when they were out of sight I decided to speed up to my original speed, but making sure to look out for cops and speed cameras along the road.

If I had recived a speed ticket my parents would not be happy.

1 HOUR AWAY FROM ARENDELLE(TIME SKIP)

HENRY'S POV

We have had to stop on serveral occasions because there was a lot of incredible nature that I just had to sketch and take some pictures.

''What do you think Toothless, you want some food?'' ''WOOF'' was the reply I got from him. We stopped at a gas station where there was lots of truck drivers, ''Do you want a hot dog?'' ''AROO?'' I just giggled to myself at my little joke and said '' Do you want some food'' ''WOOF'' He sounded exited to get some food because he was probably just as hungry as I am. ''Okay just wait here'' I then locked the car and went to get some food and some gas. When I got inside there was two guys wrestling to see who was strongest but when they saw him they stopped and walked towards him and said ''Is the black car yours?'' ''Yes, what about it?'' ''Just wanted to know, it's a nice car'' I then thought that they were gonna try and steal it from me so I payed as quickly as I could without looking to suspicious and sayed goodbye to them and then I headed for my car where Toothless patiently waited for me.

When I got in the driver seat and gave Toothless a hot dog with some mustard I began eating my own hot dog but it had ketchup on it.

After awhile I saw Arendelle and said to Toothless '' Look Toothless there's Arendelle'' Arendelle was't as big as Berk but it was much more beautiful than Berk.

I found a hotel and got a room. ''Let's explore hmm...'' then I looked out the window and realised that it was night ''What about some sleep Toothless?'' ''WOOF!' Toothless smiled and sat on my bed waiting for me to get in, so I took off my clothes and laid down on the bed and when I was comfertable I said ''Ok I'm done now Toothless''

Toothless then laid next to me with his head on my chest and the rest of his body to my left. Then we both went off to Dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapther 3

HENRY'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm beeping.

I began dressing myself in a green t-shirt, brown cargo pants and some

white shoes. ''Toothless wake up'' I said while shaking Toothless until he

woke up. ''Let's get you some food'' We then walked to my bag and I took out a small bowl and a bag with dog food and placed it in the bedroom.

I then walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and make sure my hair was not to bad, before I grabbed my phone, wallet and my keys to the room and my car and left Toothless in the room. I walked to the lobby to give my roomkey to the receptionist that was in the lobby before I headed out. When I got outside there was some guys taking picture of my car with their phones and talking to each other.

I just walked past them, unlocked my car and drove off.

While I was driving I heard my stomach rumble 'Should probably get some breakfast' I thought. I found a resturant after searching for a few minutes.

I saw that a few people began looking at my car so I quickly parked and went inside not wanting any attention. There was only a few unoccupied tables left so I took the one that was in the corner. After awhile a waitress came and asked what I wanted. When I looked up to tell her what I wanted I saw the most stunning girl I have ever seen and I have seen quite a lot of stunning girls but they had tons of makeup on them but this girl did only have some eyeliner around her eyes and she still looked more stunning than all of the girls I have ever seen, combined.

I just sat there staring at her and she stared back.

ELSA'S POV

When I had given the note where it was writen what the customer wanted I walked to see if I needed to take someone elses order, Then I saw someone in the corner so I walked up to him and just when I was gonna ask him what he wanted he turned his head and looked at him. Brilliant green eyes with wild auburn brown hair

and I just melted inside, 'OMG he is hot' I though and I must have blushed because he began smiling at. He had the most amazing smile I have ever seen.

I just smiled before I heard my boss ''Elsa stop staring and begin working''.

I snapped out of my trance and said ''Umm... W-What do you want, sir?''

He seemed to snap out of his own trance and blinked a couple of times before he said.

HENRY'S POV

When I saw her blush at me I began smiling.

I just stared at her until I heard her say in the most beautieful voice I have heard, she stuttered a little but I thought that it was kinda cute.

''Umm...W-What do you want, sir'' I snapped out of my trance and said ''I'll take the...

umm... I'll take Chicken legs with some salad and a coke.

She quickly wrote it down before she left me. So I took out my phone and began playing some games I had on it to kill some time while my food was being made.

ELSA'S POV

When I got to the kitchen my boss came up to me and said with a smile ''I saw you blush when you stared at him'' I just blushed and said ''I-I did n-not blush''

''You just blushed right now'' I just quickly gave him the note with the boy's order and hurried out off the kitchen not wanting to have that kind of conversation with my boss. I saw the boy sitting in the corner of my eyes so I collected all the courage I could and I then began walking towards him, i saw him playing something on his phone before I sat on the opposite side of the table. When I sat down he looked up from his phone and looked at me before he said with confusion clearly in his voice

''Umm... Where is my food?'' ''Ohh.. I-It's not d-done yet'' ''Why are you here then?''

''I-I never s-seen you before so I-I was wondering i-if you have r-resently moved here or j-just passing t-true'' ''Well I'm staying here for the summer break so you could well say that I'm kinda moving here'' I felt happy and sad at one, I would have 2 months getting to know him but after those months he would leave.

Then suddenly I just sat there and stared at him, mentaly undressing him and then I

began creating images of him and me in a bed.

HENRY'S POV

When she talked she was very nervous and she stuttered alot but I guess it just adds

more cuteness to her. Then she just stared at me smiling looking me in the eyes

I just stared back at her, before I heard her boss shout ''Elsa order for table 14 is ready'' I turned to look at her boss and saw a man in his 50s with a peg leg where his left arm should be and a peg leg where his right foot should be.

When I turned back to look at her she was gone, I looked around and the I saw her walking to another customer before she went to get the order to table 14.

So I began playing on my phone, waiting for my order.

GOBBER's POV (He is not scottish)

''Elsa I don't want you to get distracted with boys when your working, okay? I asked her.

''Yes Gobber'' she said with with embarrassment clearly in her voice

'What am I gonna do with her?' I thought. She had been with lot of nice looking boys but they only wanted to sleep with her so each time they dragged her out of my resturant to have sex with her and some times to probably rape her, I had to stop them

before they could and drag her back to the resturant and each time she said that they forced her. I do belive her and I said to her that if I was in the kitchen she was being dragged by a boy she just had to shout my name and I would help her at once.

But that boy she was looking at did not flirt with her or stare at her breasts just her face. 'Mabye there are some decent boys left in this world'


	4. Author note

Snotlout's attempt to steal Henry's car is part of a plot I'm making.

So don't worry if it seems unrealistic it's just a part of my plot.

And the reason Elsa stutters is because of all the boys who wants

to do 'things' to her. BTW the reason why I have not uploaded anything is because I'm super busy with homework and my dog and all kinds of stuff I must do. And I have a ton of tests I need to practice to. But I will post the next chapther tomorrow as fast as I can.


	5. Chapter 4

I could have uploaded it a lot sooner but I had lots of homework to do :(

BTW: ' = Thinking '' = Talking Just if you did not know

Chapther 4

HENRY'S POV

A waitress came up to me with a plate with my food, she placed the plate infront of me and left.

'Mmm..that smells delicious' on my plate was 2 perfectly cooked chicken legs and

a very fresh salad, and of course a coke that was, well just a normal coke.

I started to eat, but I heard my phone beeping and vibrating and I saw that my mom was calling me. I pressed 'Answer' and said ''Hi mom!'' ''Hi Henry how are you doing?'' ''I'm fine mom, I am eating right now at a resturant'' ''That's nice, well I just called you to know if you were fine so, bye Henry'' ''Bye mom'' I placed my phone on the table and began eating. When I finished my food I placed some money on the table and walked out.

When I got out I walked to my car but before I could unlock it I saw something I have always hated: a poor man sitting on the street begging for money.

I had always felt sad watching them so I desided to help him out. I took out my wallet and grabbed a couple of 100 dollar bills and walked towards the man. I crouched down and said to him ''Excuse me but I wanted to give you this'' the man turned his face towards me and his eyes went wide when he saw what I was offering him. ''Thank you!'' he said while hugging me close and crying a little bit. ''Thank you Thanks you Thank you'' ''Your welcome'' I said smiling at him.

He released me and we both stood up ''I can buy some real food now'' he said with tears streaming down from his eyes and down to his chins. I placed my hands on his shoulder and said ''Just don't use them up on drugs and try to get a job'' ''Ok thanks, bye sir'' ''Bye'' I said while watching him walk towards a small shop on the other side of the street. I walked around a little bit trying to find a ATM, I need some cash after I gave most off it to the man on the street. When I finally found a ATM there was a couple of people waiting in line, 'Just what I needed'. I was standing in line for 5 minuts until it was finally my turn. ''Finally'' I withdrawed 1300 dollars before I headed back to my car. I inserted the key and started the car and I desided to drive

to a factory my dad owned. It was just a 10 mnuts drive from where I had parked my car so I turned on the radio and listened on some music. When I finally got there there

I saw the huge factory.

I stopped my car infront of the gate that seperated me and the factory, then a security guard came up to me and asked ''State your business here''

''I'm just visiting'' I gave him my ID and after he had readed it his eyes went wide and he spoke ''Your Stoick's boy!'' ''Yes and I was wondering if I could visit the factory?''

''Sure you can boy just don't destroy anything and if you do will call your dad, ok?''

''Okay I understand, thanks'' ''Just let me get the gate up and here'' He gave me my ID back before he went inside the little guard house to the left of the gate and after a second or two the gate slowly opened. I drived true the gate and tried to find a place to park in the parking lot infront of the factory. I turned off my car and locked it walking towards the factory.

STOICK'S POV

''Where do you think Henry is now Val?'' ''He said he was eating 15 minuts ago''

''Hmm... I'm gonna check'' I turned on my computer and turned the tracker devise

in Henry's car on and when I located his car I saw that it was parked outside one of my factories but not any factory, the factory where AI robots are builded for combat and tested. It was a top sercret projekt disguised as a normal factory ''No, he can't go inside the factory!'' I picked up my phone and called the security guard at the gate as quickly as I could and told him to get my son out of the factory.

HENRY'S POV

When I walked inside I saw lots of people walking around in white coats with clipboards and doors with high security locks on.

'What are they doing in here?' I walked around until I heard a alarm and red light replaced the normal white lights and the people ran around shouthing to each other to lock that door or secure multiple experiments. I just ran until I found a door and I opened it and heard it lock itself when I closed it. ''Great, just great'' I said to myself with obvious sarcasm in my voice. I turned around to find another door so I walked to it and opened it only to find it locked. I heard a robotic voice from the lock say

''Identification needed'' I took my ID card and pushed it inside the horizontal wide hole in the lock and I heard'' ''Access granted'' my card came back out and I grabbed it before I opened the door and looked inside the room ''Oh. My. God'' I said when I saw what was inside the room.


	6. Author note 2

**Guys I will delete this story and rewrite it to make it better and I will change the plot a little bit so that it will fit with the new story. I'll delete the old story when I have written the first chapther. The new story will have the same name but the summary will be a little bit different.**

**BTW: Sorry for letting you guys wait with the Cliffhanger and then suddenly telling you that I will rewrite it but it will be better so please no hate towards me.**

**And I'm gonna have the same cliffhanger in the new story**

**BTW(2) If any of you have a PS4 and Destiny then mabye you could**

**add me and we could play together. **

**Warning: If you want to play with me and talk useing skype or something please remember **

**that I'm just a teenager and when I use skype and such and talk to my friends my voice gets a little bit weird. I dont know why but when I tested it with a friend I did not sound as I normally do.**

**And I'm not quite sure how to send private messages on but I can just google it:)**

**If you guys could tell me how that would be nice.**


End file.
